Fenris Wolfbrother
| gender = Male | race = Orc | faction = Horde | character = Hunter, Raider | affiliation = Frostwolf clan (Formerly) Horde Thunderlord clan Iron Horde (Alternate timeline) | occupation = Chieftain of the Thunderlord clan | status = Unknown (Original timeline) Deceased (Alternate timeline) | location = Unknown (Original timeline) Wor'gol, Frostfire Ridge; Hall of the Great Hunt, Frostfire Ridge (Alternate timeline) | relatives = Geyah & Garad (parents) Ga'nar & Durotan (brothers) Thrall (nephew) Durak (grand-nephew) Draka (sister-in-law)Hatock, Grotan, & Skal (sons) }} Fenris Wolfbrother (also known as Fenris the Hunter) was chieftain of the Thunderlord clan, and leader of the few remaining wolfriders in Draenor. In the alternate timeline, he is nicknamed The Iron Wolf and served in the Iron Horde. Biography Early life Before Draenor's destruction, Fenris was the oldest son of Geyah & Garad, chieftain of the Frostwolf clan. He was supposed to inherit the title of chieftain from his father, however, sometime during his youth, he deserted the clan and disappeared."When his ambitious brother Fenris vanished, Chieftain Garad chose Durotan as his new heir apparent, over the hotheaded Ga'nar." Fenris ended up joining the Thunderlord clan and ultimately became the clan's chieftain, earning the title "The Hunter". Beyond the Dark Portal When Ner'zhul chose to reforge the Horde after Doomhammer's defeat on Azeroth, Fenris pledged his Thunderlords to the cause. Fenris accompanied Teron Gorefiend to Blackrock Mountain in Azeroth. Teron then sent Fenris and Tagar Spinebreaker to the Broken Isles. Newly aided with Deathwing, the two orc chieftains were transported to Menethil Harbor by Sabellian. Later on, Fenris accompanied Tagar Spinebreaker on a swift mission to the Tomb of Sargeras, where they slew a demon and claimed the Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras. Fenris gave the scepter to Gorefiend and fell back into line fighting for the reforged Horde.Beyond the Dark Portal In World of Warcraft In Warlords of Draenor In the alternate timeline on Draenor, Fenris, as chieftain of the Thunderlord clan, and the clan were invited by Grommash Hellscream to join the Iron Horde. Fenris and his clan accepted Hellscream's offer, but when his father Garad and the Frostwolf clan refused, he was ordered by Grom to kill his father. After killing his father, his younger brother Durotan took the mantle as chieftain of the Frostwolf clan. When the Thunderlord clan prepared to attack the Frostwolf orcs by using cannons supplied by the Iron Horde to devastating effect, Ga'nar lead a raid on the Thunderlords, killing his sons Hatock, Grotan, & Skal in the process. After being pursued by Lokra and Asha, he is later confronted by his two brothers in The Thunder's Hall. Here, he reveals himself, as the two of them had been unaware that the Iron Wolf was their brother. Claiming that he always knew they would reunite one day, he enters the fray along with his rylak, Chilltongue, and is killed. Related to Garm Wolfbrother In the novel Beyond the Dark Portal, Fenris' given name is "Wolfbrother". Another Wolfbrother, Garm, was the last of the Thunderlord chieftains, and is thus presumed as Fenris' successor. It's possible that Fenris and Garm were father and son, or brothers. Quotes In Warlords of Draenor ;Intro : ;Zhakta slain : ;Korhol slain : ;Trokar slain : ;15 Thunderlords slain : Moving Target : : The Iron Wolf ;Intro : : ;Aggro : ;Yells * * * * * ;Death : Personality In the original timeline, Fenris was described as the opposite of the hot-headed and agressive Tagar Spinebreaker. He is also described to be intelligent and even willing to acknowledge his fears facing a danger that can overtake. He is especially not lacking in courage. Unlike Tagar and his Bonechewer clan, he noticed the peculiar structure of the Tomb of Sargeras. He also hated the treacherous machinations of the Horde's politics. Media Images File:Fenris Wolfbrother.png|Fenris (Or maybe just "The Iron Wolf") as seen in Warlords of Draenor Trivia * (also known as Fenrisúlfr) is the name for the fearsome giant wolf of , fated to break free from his chains on the coming of Ragnarok and eat Odin. References External links ;Official lore fr:Fenris Frère-Loup pl:Fenris Wolfbrother Category:Lore characters Category:Orcs Category:Thunderlord clan Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Category:Warlords of Draenor characters Category:Deceased characters